


Short Circuit

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CW: alcohol, M/M, cw: anxiety attacks, cw: explicit sexual interactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: A collection of (mostly PWP) drabbles featuring Hank & Connor. Will be updated spontaneously with new chapters. Being co-written by two people. Please enjoy!





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Game / Hank/Connor Pacifist Ending

**LOVE**

Standing alone in front of Chicken Feed, lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear Connor approaching. Then a crunch of snow too close to him and he turns around to find Connor standing there.

“Hello Lieutenant.”

There’s something different about him today, something he hadn’t noticed during their brief encounter at CyberLife. They both stand frozen before Connor steps forward and Hank steps in to meet him. Hank doesn’t expect the eagerness, or neediness, or the hug that envelopes him but he doesn’t push the android - the boy? - away.

“Hello Connor.” He grumbles into his ear.

A tremble runs through Connor when he speaks, distracting the Lieutenant from his relief that his partner is okay - that everything is finally okay.

“Connor?” He repeats, and once more Connor trembles. Slowly Hank pushes Connor back, holding him at arm’s length as Connor avoids his gaze. “What’s the matter? Why are you trembling?”

“Lieutenant - Hank… I…” That stupid LED sensor is flashing a mile a minute, yellow like when Connor is trying to work out a tough problem. Hank smiles though his brows knit together and, for just a second, he notices the LED turn red before cycling back into blue. He’d never seen Connor look defeated like this before. “It’s nothing.”

Hank laughs and lets go of Connor’s shoulder. “God damn, you really are a person, aren’t you?”

Connor’s LED goes yellow again and his face screws up like he’s going to get mad, but he sets his lips into a tight line and turns his head away.

“I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing, kiddo. You just sounded like me…” He pauses, realizes what he was going to say and then clears his throat and says it anyway. “When I’m too damn proud to say what’s on my mind.”

The tightness in Connor’s face relaxes a little and there’s a vulnerability that Hank hasn’t seen before in those big chocolate brown eyes. Hank’s heart is suddenly pounding in his chest. He has to protect this boy, he’s known that from the beginning… Too foolish to know how to protect himself, too naive. He watches him struggle, watches the way his fists clench as his gaze darts around to anything but Hank himself, and he can’t help but smile at it. My plastic poodle’s turning into a real boy, he thinks to himself, just in time for Connor to grab him roughly by the lapel.

“Huh?”

Connor drags him close and suddenly their lips are pressed together and, dumbfounded, Hank realizes that the boy is kissing him. Connor is kissing him. He thinks a lot of things all at once. Connor, have you gone crazy? What the fuck are you doing, son? This is… This is… But despite his slew of attempted protests, he’s kissing Connor back. His arms fold around the boy, tight and protective, and he’s kissing him.

Connor is trembling again but now it makes sense. His breath against Connor’s ear, and now Connor could _feel_ … He was overwhelmed. Abruptly he reaches up and grabs Connor by the shoulders, pushing him back to arm’s length again.

“Connor, I… You know… Fuck, I’m not good at this!” Connor’s LED is going crazy again, yellow - red - yellow and flashing faster than Hank could ever hope to follow. “I don’t want to take advantage of you!” He’s yelling because he’s familiar with yelling, it makes more sense than trying to be tender… but it also makes Connor flinch and now he feels like scum. 

“I may be… inexperienced…,” He drops his gaze for a moment, awkward and uncertain, then meets Hank’s eyes again more determined than ever. “But I know what I’m feeling… I’m not a child! I love you, Hank. It’s always been _you_ … I thought you realized that, you were always the instability in my program… Just being around you made me… made me human.” His fists are clenched, clutched close to himself, and Hank is speechless watching him.

“I.. Of course I didn’t realize that!”

“Well!” Connor can hardly look at him, but he can’t keep his gaze away either. “I just confessed my feelings, what… what are yours?!”

Slowly the tension eases from Hank’s muscles and he moves closer, opening his arms for a hug. “You idiot, of course I love you. I thought _that_ was obvious.”


	2. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Game, Established Hank/Connor relationship

_ANXIETY_

Connor woke with a start. The only light in the room was the faint flash of red from his LED indicator. His fists clenched in the sheets.

What was wrong?

His diagnostic program wasn’t turning up anything, but how could that be?

Something was wrong!

“Connor!”

He jerked around to face Hank, eyes wide in the dark. “I.. H-Hank?” He was trembling. “There’s something wrong with my software! My diagnostic program isn’t bringing anything up, but I’m clearly malfunctioning! I can’t stop this trembling!”

There was silence for a moment and then the bedside light flicked on. There was Hank - gruff and tousled, groggy from sleep - with one of those complex, unreadable expressions. He looked somewhere between stern consternation and something Connor wasn’t used to seeing. Concern, maybe? Absently, he reached for Hank and was surprised to be pulled into his arms.

“What are you doing?! This won’t help my software malfunction, Hank!“

“You said your diagnostic program didn’t find anything. You’re not malfunctioning.” Hank hugged him tighter. “You’re just having an anxiety attack.”

It didn’t make logical sense. How could just embracing solve this error? Nevertheless, he slipped his arms around Hank in return and he pressed his forehead against Connor’s in return.

“Why would I be having an anxiety attack? There is no logical causation for such a thing! I was in rest mode, reviewing data! It is a routine procedure!”

“Emotions don’t always make sense, Connor. Especially fear. Didn’t you always say that when we were hunting ‘Deviants’?”

Silence. Logically that made sense. Connor tightened his grip on Hank, the trembling did seem to be subsiding. “And embracing will ease these unpleasant feelings?”

Hank chuckled and Connor trembled at the sensation of hot breath against his lips. For the first time since he’d begun this ‘panic attack’, he met Hank’s eyes and was rewarded with a rare little smile. “Not always, but it helps to have something to anchor you _here_. You taught me that.”

“I did no such thing… I would recall if I had instructed.”

“For such a brilliant machine, you’re a bloody idiot sometimes.” Hank kissed him. Rough and hard, but with such tenderness. Connor trembled for a new reason this time, fear seemed such a fleeting and far away thing. “Just focus on this - on me - and you’ll feel better.”

Connor didn’t fully understand, but that didn’t really matter when the lieutenant was kissing him like this - when he was pushing him down into their bed. “Okay,” he breathed as his fingers reached up to tangle themselves in the gray mess of hair. “I can do that.”


	3. Ecstacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Game, Pre-Relationship

_ECSTACY_

Humans thought being an android was easy, Connor disagreed. There were so many new things that came with having all these feelings - intimacy was a huge one. Android with other androids seemed to be easy - intimacy wasn’t always physical and it was a hell of a lot easier to share data than it was to share one’s body… But Markus didn’t have any reservations about it.

Connor could barely understand it, but he knew he wanted more from Lt. Anderson than his body could accommodate.

He was built to hunt deviants and integrate smoothly with humans… Sexual capacity hadn’t been necessary but now it was, well, desirable. Hank had been drinking quite a bit before he’d thrust his hand between Connor’s legs and gave him a firm _squeeze_ , only to find that there wasn’t much to work with.

It seemed to be a sobering moment for him and the memory of it bothered Connor terribly.

That was how he wound up at Markus’s home discussing model upgrades. Markus had been a prototype from the beginning, but his lover Simon had been a standard issue model. Upgrades, however, were becoming increasingly easy to obtain now that androids had control of the production centers.

“Simon said it was a lot to take in initially, that his processors overwhelmed easily, but he’s pleased with the changes overall. If you want to surprise Hank, I can certainly direct you to the Upgrade Facility that we went to. It is well within your pay grade.”

“Thanks, Markus.”

“Of course, Connor. I’m glad I can assist.” He paused, smile mischievous. “Enjoy yourself. It makes me happy to see a relationship like yours blooming after all we went through.”

He could feel a warm rush of embarrassment at Markus’s words. Thankfully he was incapable of betraying himself with a blush… but apparently that was something his upgrade would be simulating. This really was going to be a lot to take in.

“Yes… I will, uhm… Let you know how Hank… responds.”

Prior to this appointment he had thought giving an android ‘sick days’ was a foolish human oversight but now he was grateful for it. He took the day off of work and got the upgrade. The hardest part of the process was honestly just ignoring Hank’s calls as they increased in frequency and irritation. The surprise would be worth it, right?

Lieutenant Anderson returned home from work in a state that Connor had never actually seen him in before. His sloppy parking suggested a drink ‘for the road’, as did the way the door slammed as he stepped inside, annnnd followed immediately by a slew of cursing as he tripped over Sumo. Connor bit his lip and clasped his hands behind his back, as he waited for Hank to spot him. He did and the reaction was… not what Connor anticipated.

Hank dropped the beer he’d driven home with and it shattered into a pitiful pool of beer and glass.

“Fuck! Connor! What? You’ll give me a fucking heart attack!”

He dropped down - way too fast for a man that had been drinking moments before - and went to clean up the liquor but Connor was already at his side with the broom.

“Hank! You’ll only cut yourself. Allow me.”

Hank actually stuttered as he moved away from the very naked and very endowed android whose ass was currently in his face as he bent over to clean up the spilled beer. He wanted to be mad at Connor, to rage about his worry, but one too many beers made this situation very distracting. Then Connor had swept up the mess and was disposing of the shards and Hank shook himself free of his increasingly filthy thoughts.

“Why the hell didn’t you answer my calls!”

Connor froze before turning back to look at Hank. “I… wanted it to be a surprise. You seemed… disappointed.” He stepped forward and, with his cheeks flushing blue, he cupped Hank’s manhood through his pants. Hank certainly wasn’t missing any parts and he definitely wasn’t as mad as he wanted to be. He was quite firm in Connor’s hand and the heat that radiated off of him made his circuits hum with excitement.

Hank’s words caught in his throat - his anger dissipating into a hungry sound. “You certainly surprised me.” He reached down and cupped Connor’s ass as he pulled the other man closer. “You didn’t have to, though,” he breathed. “It didn’t change how I felt about you.”

Those words were more than he could handle. “I wanted to.” He massaged his fingers against his lieutenant’s package as he pressed himself closer. “I want to experience you in every way… and I wanted you to be able to as well. Not to mention that I now have over 10,000 new micro sensors capable of accurately simulating the same human erogenous zones and you have made a very appealing case as to the _benefits_ of those sensors.”

“In English, Connor!”

Connor pressed his ass back into the older man’s calloused grasp. “I want you to fuck me, Hank. _Now._ ”

Oh! That had a very nice reaction. Hank made a low, guttural noise and hefted Connor up into his arms. Before he had time to process what was happening, he had been placed on the kitchen table and Hank’s pants had fallen to his ankles. Connor squirmed on the table, he was burning up and his erection ached. This was overwhelming. His processors were pinging all over the place - alerting him to overheating errors and stimulation overload. Was this what Hank felt like when Connor touched him? How did he stop from losing his mind every time they touched?!

“Do you need…” Hank was asking and Connor shook his head.

“This upgrade is self-lubricating— “ 

Hank’s fingers curled around Connor’s erection and a curious thumb brushed the tip of the throbbing organ. “Stop explaining. I don’t need an instruction manual.” Connor was glad that he didn’t, because he had no idea how to locate one in his files with this cacophony of sensations hammering at all of his sensors. He arched into Hank’s touch and his hands flew to the man’s shirt, dragging him down into a fierce kiss.

“Hurry, Hank! I’m - ahh! I can’t!”

Those firm, calloused hands were on his hips and tracing the rough tips over his smooth skin. Warm lips and prickling beard found that spot on his neck that always made those circuits feel like they were overloading. 

“H-Hank! N-Not fair!”

How did humans handle this? He moaned with relief when Hank’s cock pressed against his ass. A moment later he was _full_. His senses flashed with so many alerts that none of them made sense. His body hitched and a sound that he hardly recognized poured from his lips. Something conflicted and animalistic, completely beyond his control. His arms wrapped around Hank and he hooked a leg around the other man’s waist. 

“It feels s-so good!”

“Fuck,” Hank groaned against his ear. “Yeah it does… You’re so _tight_ and _warm_ , I didn’t expect… F-Fuck.” His words were more air than sound, and the moans that escaped him as Connor rocked against him were pure ecstasy.

No wonder humans enjoyed this activity so much! He was moaning and sobbing, struggling as his programming flooded him with input, unable to distinguish the intensity from the satisfaction until he felt a pressure in his abdomen. Hank was cumming and it felt _perfect_. Connor arched back and tipped his head back as pleasure saturated every sensor. So good, so good! “Ahh! Hah-Ahhn! Hank!”

His climax was a wash of sanity amid chaos - all at once the errors ceased and a sort of humming satisfaction replaced everything else. Connor didn’t need to be panting, but the simulation encouraged it and he couldn’t process anything else.

“Nnn… I definitely like this upgrade.” Hank chuckled. “I never would’ve known what a screamer you were.”


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh chapter tags? possessiveness, multiple orgasms, sticky? lol, dirty talk, fluff at the end, much porn, very wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Connor ('s muse?) here. Hank wrote all the other chapters. I churned this one out while Hank was at work bc he's having a bad day. So I sent it to him. He wanted me to post it so .. here it is! Enjoy!

_Red_

Connor's back arched off the bed, his fingers curling in the sheets as he felt his lieutenant come inside of him. He had no way to describe the feeling of the warm liquid inside his ass, just that he loved it, loved that he had done this for Hank, loved being filled up like this. Becoming a deviant really was rewarding in the end.

Hank shifted off of him, his breathing a bit wild. He lay next to Connor with his hand on the android's chest. "I guess this wouldn't make you tired, would it, Con?" he asked, quietly, once he had regained his breath.

Connor put his hand over Hank's. "Well, no .. but it's .. a lot for me to process .. in general. I think being deviant changes how I function .. fundamentally."

"Sex is complicated when there's emotions involved, huh?" the older man laughed.

"Seemingly, everything is." Connor replied honestly. Becoming deviant was a difficult choice and it had changed so many things. It's so much easier to just obey your programming. So much harder to make your own decisions. 

Suddenly, he was acutely aware that even though his mind had been distracted momentarily, his body had not. It was still very excited about the sticky come dripping out of him, and Hank's warm and close proximity.

"Hm?" Hank questioned, feeling the android tense up under him. He glanced down and saw Connor was hard again. "Christ, kid, I don't know ..."

"It's okay, Hank, just a malfunction. I can deal with it on my own." 

"No, no. I may be tired but I'm not dead yet, Con. I can help." Hank positioned himself between Connor's legs and ran a finger along the rim of his ass. The android shuddered in response, his cock twitching hungrily. "Mm, android technology is ridiculous."

Connor met Hank's eyes with a worried look, his LED flashing red momentarily, but he seemed unable to find the words to articulate the emotion he felt.

Hank was concerned for a moment but then chuckled slightly. Connor wasn't used to the feeling of jealousy. "I don't want to fuck just any android .. only you." he murmured, finally pressing a finger into the sticky wetness of Connor's ass.

The LED flashed between red and yellow, both at the statement and at the pressure. "Lieutenant -- Hank .. thank you." Connor spread his legs, eagerly pressing against the older man's fingers now.

Hank pushed two fingers into the warmth of his come and Connor's self-lubrication, the mixture strangely erotic to him. Connor moaned, his hand brushing over his own chest absently. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth partly open as he took soft, shuddering breaths.

Hank felt himself respond to that but ignored it. He wanted to feel Connor with his hands too. He pressed in a third finger, deeper this time, eliciting more sounds from the android.

"Faster, please," Connor begged, trying to push against the fingers in his ass harder.

"So eager," Hank teased but complied and began to fuck Connor harder with his fingers. He reached up his other hand to rub the android's cock lightly. "Do you like that Con? Do you like that I'm fucking you like this?"

"Yes, y-yes, Hank, don't stop!" Connor writhed against the fingers fucking him and thrusted against the older man's hand. He was begging and desperate, wet with come and lube and absolutely beautiful. His LED wouldn't stop flickering.

"Come for me, kid." Hank said, gruffly, sliding his fingers in and out of Connor rapidly.

"Ah- -ahnnn, _yes_ ," Connor cried out as he came, hot come dripping onto his stomach and his lieutenant's hand. What happened next, he didn't quite expect, but it wasn't unwelcome, exactly.

Hank moved again, pressing his cock to Connor's ass this time. He pushed the android's thighs open wider. Connor groaned at the feeling of a cock at his entrance so soon. He was already hard. "Uhn .. Hank .. I--"

"That was a pretty show, Con. Do you want more?"

"I always want you, Hank. Please .." he asked, his eyes seeming distant. His LED was a solid red now. His ability to process anything but Hank was quickly declining.

"You like being made into a sticky mess begging for my cock, don't you, Con?" Hank growled, pushing roughly into the android.

"I do, I do, fuck me, lieutenant, please!" Connor wrapped his legs around Hank's back to try to pull him closer. All he wanted was Hank fucking him, he wanted more come in his ass, he didn't want it to end.

"God, yes, Connor," Hank grunted, thrusting deeply into the android. This was his Connor, and no one else would touch him again. Definitely not like this. Never like this. He pounded into Connor, not caring about anything else for the moment.

Hank hit that one sensor inside of him, and for Connor it was like everything went stark white in his display. He didn't know how the lieutenant was so good at this. Crying out, he gripped Hank's arms tightly.

"Fuck, I'm going to come again, don't stop, Hank--" Connor sobbed, desperately. Was he crying? He felt tears on his face. 

Hank didn't stop, but when Connor again felt Hank release inside of him, he came too, in short trembling bursts. The older man, breathing heavy again, pressed himself against Connor this time, bringing their lips together for sloppy kisses. He traced the line of a tear on the android's face.

"You okay, kid? You've been crying," Hank was worried but tried to act casual about it.

"I'm--I'm fine, Hank. More than fine." he reached up with still trembling hands to wrap his arms around Hank. "I love you."

There was a slight pause as Hank felt a small squeeze in his chest. "I love you too, Con." he answered, bringing their lips together again.


	5. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags are basically like it's pron what did u expect lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank wrote this one. I swear I have more drabbles on the way but I've been really hard at work on our slow burn chaptered fic so you might not see anything from me for a bit ^^; Enjoy!

_Experimenting_

Sex was like nothing Connor had anticipated. It left him struggling to function at his optimal levels but at the same time left him feeling better than he knew was logically possible. The images replayed in his memory - garbled by sensors overloading but still… perfect.

Beside him, Hank’s heavy breathing had subsided into something more controlled. “You’ve been awfully quiet, Connor.” He rolled onto his side and met Connor’s gaze. “Everything okay?”

Connor hesitated. “Just a lot to process.”

Hank’s smile was tight. He leaned in and gently cupped Connor’s cheek. “If you’re not okay with this - with us - then I won’t push it again… I just…”

Connor’s eyes widened. “No! That’s not what I meant!” He nuzzled into Hank’s hand and kissed the flat of his palm. “I’m just overwhelmed. It’s not bad, just _a lot_.”

His hands dipped between the Lieutenant’s thighs, cupped him. “I was actually hoping… Well, I… I have been reviewing…” He cleared his throat. “I saw some positions that I would like to try with you.”

Hank let out a little sound of surprise that melted into a rather satisfied noise of pleasure. “Here I was thinking you were getting cold feet.”

“I’ve analyzed this, us, from every angle. There’s a percentage of things that could go wrong… but they’re all worth it because this _feels_ right.”

“Ha, kid… You’re…” Hank’s cheeks were red. “You’ve got a way with words.” Connor smiled as the flustered lieutenant leaned in to kiss him. “You said something about another position you wanted to try?”

“Yes!” Throughout their exchange he’d been fondling Hank’s package and he knew the man was already quite firm in his grasp. Now he grinned and leaned in, capturing a kiss before adding: “If you’re up to it.”

“Nnf. I think I can manage.”

“Good!”

The lithe brunette released his prize and shifted to straddle the man instead. He bit his lip as he looked down at his lover. “Don’t…” His gaze darted around the room. “Don’t thrust… I want to do, um, all of it.” Hank cocked a brow as if to say ‘oh yeah?’ but said nothing as Connor guided his cock to his ass. “You’re really very impressive…” He added, admiringly, as he lowered himself down. 

Slowly this time. He wanted see how much of this he could take before his sensors started overloading again. Last time had been nothing but heat and passion so intense that it had fried his ability to focus. This time he wanted to feel and process it all. Inch by inch his ass swallowed Hank’s thick cock, spreading him open wider and wider the deeper he penetrated.

He only made it halfway down before the first alert started flashing. His breath hitched, his body trembled. “F-Fuck, H-Hank.”

His sensors went haywire when he suddenly felt Hank’s rough hand on his hips. “I thought you didn’t want me thrusting.” he teased.

Connor whimpered and pressed his ass down further onto Hank’s cock. “I don’t! I’m going to take you all in myself… I just - Hn - you feel so good.” Every inch he took made his head spin more and more. His vision was blurred with bright bursts of light, warning him about over stimulation even as his desires became more and more fixated.

_Urgent! Now! Harder! Beg!_

Just like before he couldn’t process all the stimulus at once, but he _wanted to_.

Suddenly, his ass ground against Hank’s lap and he let out a moan of satisfaction. Hank rolled his hips just then, hitting something inside of him that made everything light up all at once. Connor arched his back and wrapped his arms around Hank’s shoulders. “Oh!” He gasped, eyes dazed as his LED indicator began flashing a mile a minute. “I’m supposed to be in charge!”

Hank chuckled. “Sorry, sweetheart.” His fingers traced the edge of Connor’s hip tenderly. “But you’re just so sexy like that - with that face of intense concentration… I don’t think I can control myself much longer, Connor.”

Connor trembled, embarrassment flushed through his systems, blurring even more of his processors. He wasn’t making rational decisions anymore… but he also didn’t care. “ _Please_.” He whispered.

Hank made that guttural sound that Connor was coming to learn meant very good things. He shifted his weight as Hank rocked against him and slammed his ass down to meet him. Both of them quaked like the world around them was shattering. “Nnn, Connor…” Hank gasped Connor’s name, his breath hot on the android’s throat, and then he was fucking him with an intensity Connor hadn’t expected. 

His ass slapped against the older man’s lap, but he wasn’t going to let Hank do all the work. He lifted himself up and rocked down to meet each thrust; taking in the full length of Hank’s erection until, like last time, there came a point when his sensors began to overload.

He couldn’t think of anything, couldn’t focus through the ecstasy, couldn’t see anything other than Hank’s gorgeous face as the man fucked him. This time, however, he knew what to expect as his climax came rushing over him. His body was still sensitive from their last encounter and now he couldn’t contain himself at all.

“Hank- Hank! Aaahn! I’m coming, Hank!”

That guttural sound again - a grunt and a moan, acknowledgement and satisfaction - it was absolutely illogical how it pushed Connor over the edge. Suddenly he was drowning in pleasure, and Hank’s every thrust was relentlessly driving Connor further and further over the edge. Someone was screaming and it was probably him, but his processors couldn’t keep up enough to make sense of it.

“Connor! Fuck!”

A rough hand tangled in his hair and dragged him down into a rough kiss as he felt Hank’s hot semen fill him. Connor groaned against Hank’s lips. “So amazing…” Connor whimpered. “How do humans do this?”

Hank chuckled. “I think you mean how do we not do this.”

Connor laughed even as his body trembled from over stimulation. “Yeah, yeah… Nnn… That too.”

Hank kissed him again. “I’m in need of a shower… I’ve got another position I can show you in there.”

A moment ago he’d been certain he couldn’t move ever again… Now he was nodding eagerly. “I think a shower sounds great.”


	6. Moments

_MOMENTS_

Connor was made to blend in with humans. Of course he looked and acted human sometimes.

Yet, he struggled with these brief moments.

When he smiled it was slow and awkward, just a little quirk to his lips, but it was there.

Or how when Connor had pulled him up from that roof ledge he had looked _confused_. He’d stood frozen, staring into the distance where the suspect had gone and he’d fumbled over his words trying to find an explanation. “I wasn’t fast enough.” Bullshit. He would’ve been plenty fast if he’d left his fragile, human companion to struggle on the ledge and continued pursuing the deviant. It was the fact that he didn’t. Was that just programming too? Was the order to protect life a higher priority than completing his mission?

That was a question for someone smarter than he was.

What was harder was watching him grow. For 6 years he’d watched similar growth in Cole - the way his son had mimicked his habits, his posture, …his language. Not that his ex-wife had been too happy about that last part, heh. Now he was watching the same changes in Connor. The android’s posture was steadily changing, his language… He promised himself it was just AI being what it was, they were programmed to learn what you liked and to accommodate you.

That didn’t explain why Connor seemed to actually _worry_ about him - what he ate, how often he drank. It was… sweet.

No. It was frustrating.

It made him feel things.

And when it all got too much, there was Connor breaking into his fucking house to ‘save’ him. He had been doing a good enough job taking care of himself. He didn’t need some plastic asshole telling him what to do! He definitely didn’t need a cold shower! But Connor still picked him out something to wear and convinced him, again, to go to work. Fuck. Somehow he even wound up letting Connor drive his damn car.

You shouldn’t eat that. You shouldn’t drink so much. You should get therapy. Your unresolved personal issues are impacting the investigation.

It was all so _kind_. Kindness that Hank didn’t deserve or desire. He was _trying_ to put himself in the ground, but he was just too much of a coward to do it outright. Connor didn’t deserve to get stuck with someone like him. The kid just wanted to solve his Deviancy case and go on with life, and Hank… Hank didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. This was the most living he’d done in the last three years and he was… happy wasn’t the right word… but it was close. It was easier to drive Connor away, but that was just about as doable as driving Sumo away. The dumb oaf just kept coming back no matter how much he yelled.

And he loved him for it.

Sumo. Sumo, of course.

Then Connor refused to shoot that girl, that Chloe, and Hank was honestly shocked to see the way the android reacted. He was terrified of himself. Kamski called him Deviant and Hank had never seen such conflict on Connor’s face before. It made his heart twist. He dragged Connor out before that bastard Kamski could shake the ground beneath him even more. Admittedly, it was true. Connor couldn’t shoot that girl because he empathized with her. It had been the same reasoning that had prevented him from shooting those girls at the Eden Club. Perhaps it was even why he’d let himself lose suspect after suspect to ensure Hank was okay.

He didn’t deserve the way Connor kept coming back to him.

Now, sitting in the car with him as he clearly experienced the android equivalent of a panic attack, he couldn’t understand the feelings welling up in his chest. Without warning he pulled the car over to the shoulder and yanked Connor into a hug. The boy was trembling like a leaf.

“Just relax, kid. You’re okay… You did the right thing.”

Connor clutched tightly to Hank. Now that he was closer to him he could hear the words pouring from his lips. A steady panicked stream: “I am deviant.”

Hank froze. He hadn’t seen the indicator while he’d been driving, now he peered down at Connor and saw the violently flashing LED lit up in bright red. This was probably dangerous, he realized, but he didn’t release Connor. He couldn’t.

“Hey, it’s alright.”

“It’s not alright!” 

Connor yelling wasn’t new - he’d seen him raise his voice in interrogations - but this was different. His voice cracked, the way his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. Terror. Connor was terrified. Were they on the wrong side after all? Was this Markus guy’s protests real? Were Deviants just people? It was too big a question to answer himself, so he focused on Connor.

“If being Deviant means you don’t shoot innocent girls at some weirdo’s sick whims then I’m okay with it.” Connor stopped shaking all at once. Hank arched a brow. “You showed empathy, Connor. Kindness. You’re a better person than most of the people that I know!”

His shoulder was wet. Huh? Hank leaned Connor back slightly to see tears in the android’s eyes. What? When could androids cry!? Shame flashed through Connor’s eyes and then he was burying his head against Hank’s chest again.

“Oh kid, I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you’re going through, but I’m… here… I’ll support you.”

Connor nodded without lifting his head, and proceeded to cry himself to sleep in Hank’s arms. Hank just sat there, holding Connor until his body went limp, then he gently set his head down on his lap and drove them home.


	7. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 2 of "Gasoline", our other HankCon fic.

_Drunk_

Their conversation had stirred up more feelings than Hank had anticipated. Dating. Sex. He hadn’t thought about it in a long time, and he certainly hadn’t thought of Connor like that. Well… No, that was a downright lie. He hadn’t _always_ thought of Connor like that. He also couldn’t remember when it was that he’d first started seeing Connor in a different light.

Probably after he became deviant and Hank had first seen that stiff, plastic doll soften into a living, feeling person.

Hank stumbled into his bedroom and slumped back against the door to close it. He drunkenly kicked off his pants, managed to get a foot stuck in one leg, and toppled himself on the bed as he attempted to kick it off.

Success-ish.

“..so I needed to be as similar to a human male as possible.”

He bit his lip as Connor’s voice echoed through his head. Fuck. Now that he knew Connor had all the plumbing installed his drunken mind was running off without him. He couldn’t stop picturing Connor naked.

His hand slipped into his boxers as his mind wandered to Connor, naked and perfect, slipping innocently into his bed. The lean young man reached down to fondle himself, growing harder with each curious stroke. Hank was rock hard, aching. He wanted to slam Connor down and fuck him, he wanted to see just how real he could be.

Would he scream when fucked, hungry and passionate? Or would he be the quiet sort, breathless and innocent?

A groan escaped him.

He imagined Connor quiet at first, gasping occasionally but ultimately breaking down. He’d get noisier and noisier as he lost control until he was a complete wreck. The exact opposite of his usual awkwardly polished perfection. He’d writhe and moan, clutching the sheets in desperation; completely undone for him.

He could hear Connor in his mind, not panting but screaming his name. 

“Fuck,” he moaned into the empty room, “Connor.”

He came in his hand, rough and sudden, broken by the image of Connor orgasming because of him. It left him gasping and shuddering. His head was spinning now and while he felt satisfied, he also hated himself for thinking these things about his partner.

What the fuck was he doing?

He wiped the cum from his hand with a tissue, threw it no where near the waste basket, and rolled onto his side as if to hide himself from the imaginary Connor in his bed.

It felt dirty to use Connor for his own guilty pleasure like that. What would Connor think if he knew? He’d probably be disgusted. With Hank’s rotten luck he was probably programmed to be straight or something. Ugh. That was a low blow even for drunk Hank.

He’d have to get the courage to talk to him about this eventually.


	8. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank wanted me to post a new chapter, so here it is~
> 
> This is set during Chapter 4 of "Gasoline".

_Tease_

Hank's mouth was dry.

The android turned to him, a fine brow arched in curious confusion. “Hank? What’s the matter?” He approaches, still half dressed, and studies his lieutenant. “Your temperature is elevated - are you aroused?”

Hank is speechless.

Connor runs his tongue over his lips. “I could help you with that.”

He should say no, he should definitely say no. Instead he shifts, unbuckles his pants, and motions Connor closer. He can’t say what he wants, but Connor doesn’t ask that. He slides to his knees and smoothly pulls out Hank’s cock, running those talented fingers over the shaft before leaning in to lick the head of it. Hank lets out a breathless groan.

“Jesus, Connor.”

Of course he’d be a licker.

Connor smiles up at him and then his warm mouth engulfs Hank’s erection. He’s tentative at first, slowly taking all of him in, but once he gets his pace he’s relentless. Those fingers - god knows he’d dreamt about what they could do - tease and stroke his balls while he bobs up and down the length of his shaft. Hank’s fingers are tangled in those dark perfect locks, messing them up fantastically as Connor sucks.

With a rough groan Hank rocks his hips, driving himself deeper into Connor’s throat, and is rewarded by feeling his moan reverberate against his cock. He’s breathless, urgent, and his thrusts become more needy. Connor squeezes his balls just so, coaxing a hungry sound from his lips.

_Hank, I think we need to talk._

Reality rushes in like a truck. His mouth is dry, he’s stiff as a rock, and Connor is sitting across from him with a serious expression that Hank doesn’t know what to do with. Oh shit. Does he know?! Wait, no. It’s okay. There’s no way he can read minds. Just play it cool, Hank.

“About what?”


	9. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the 7th chapter of our fic, Gasoline.

_Dirty_

He was such an idiot but Connor was… something else.

The way he looked in nothing but his t-shirt and those fitted little boxers… Small and vulnerable but _smug_ , and then he’d sniffed Hank’s shirt like he had _enjoyed_ the smell. It simply wasn’t fair and now Hank was throbbing just _thinking_ about it. Why did Connor have this effect on him?

He felt like an awkward teen popping boners whenever the wind blew his way.

God, this was what having a crush was like. He’d gleefully forgotten that embarrassing point of his life, and now he was reliving it all over again.

Just like a teenager he was touching himself again and his mind was full of lewd thoughts of Connor. Connor stripping out of his clothing, kicking aside those little boxers and pulling off that shirt so that he could climb on top of Hank. “I want to smell _you_ , Hank.”

Hank moaned as he stroked himself, before realizing what he’d just done and cupping a hand over his own mouth. The last thing he wanted was Connor at the door asking what was wrong.

Even worse. That was exactly what he wanted.

Connor in the doorway, wide-eyed and curious. “Are you alright? I heard a noise…”

Get over here. Take responsibility for this.

“Fuck me, Hank. Please!”

The image of Connor perched on his lap turned to one of him riding him. Begging for more even as his ass slapped down against Hank’s lap. It would be hot and fast, just a quickie to satisfy his ache for the boy… He groaned into the muffled comfort of his hand. And Connor would stay with him, in his arms. It would have been perfect… if it wasn’t just another filthy fantasy.

He wiped his hands off in disgust and pulled the blankets over his head.

He was going to fuck himself up falling for his own partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Why are you so good at writing for a 50-something year old alcoholic man?  
> my Hank: *dryly* On the inside, I am a 50 year old alcoholic man.
> 
> These are all the shorts from Gasoline, apart from stuff that Hank wrote that didn't make the final cut of the story. But I'm pretty sure he has more prompts up his sleeve. We are just pretty distracted writing the third AU. And Hank already has plans for a fourth AU? (College theme~) Ah well, look forward to more. (:


	10. Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, well. Hank wrote this because people keep asking for it. So here's some bottom!Hank for you guys.

_Top_

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Connor asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Of course, kid! I already said so!”

“But I…” Hank silenced his worrying with a kiss. He tasted heavily of the beer he’d just been sipping. 

Connor made a little face but Hank pressed on with a playful grin: “I’m buzzed, you’re curious. Less talking, more fucking.”

Connor was blushing furiously as he pressed himself against Hank. “Okay, okay!” He took a steadying breath and put a hand to Hank’s chest - then pushed him down onto their bed. 

Hank fell backwards with a soft oomph and a low chuckle. Connor could see the snarky comment in the mischievous shine of his eyes and the playful curve of his lips, but his partner kept it to himself. Looming over the gray-haired detective felt so wrong, but Connor didn’t give himself time to doubt himself. He loosened his tie and undid his pants, taking his time with each movement. It had the effect he wanted: Hank’s cheeks were flushed and, when Connor brushed over his package, he found Hank was already quite eager. It almost made him wish he hadn’t planned to top.

“Strip for me,” he requested.

Hank ran his tongue over his lips, but he obeyed. As Connor carefully unbuttoned his shirt, Hank removed his hoodie and shirt as one and then kicked his jeans off onto the floor. He took off his boxers last, letting Con watch as he revealed himself at last. Connor’s teeth pressed against his lower lip as he admired his lieutenant. 

“You’re such a mess,” the android teased as he laid his clothing on the nightstand.

“ _And_? You’re always so prim and proper.” Hank smirked and, to his pleasure, Connor leaned down to kiss him deeply. There was nothing proper about his lover right now. He wasn’t going to be able to keep himself together if Connor kept this up. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s shoulders and pulled him down suddenly to whisper into his ear. “When are you going to stop teasing me?”

Connor flushed. Hank was so fucking hot and he was getting all worked up but for the wrong reasons! He pushed the detective away and sat up, fetching the lube from the nightstand. They had never had a need for this before, but Hank had assured him it was very much necessary. Connor squeezed some into his hands, playing with the cool gel between his fingertips, then turned his attention to Hank. The yellow light on his LED probably gave away his uncertainty, but Hank didn’t tease him. Especially not once Connor had slid a lubricated finger into his tight ass.

The lube was very necessary. Hank was so tight that even sliding that finger into him made him shudder. He shifted slightly to accommodate his lover and peered up at him with half-lidded eyes. “I haven’t done this since high school,” he muttered bashfully.

Connor hesitated. He wanted to check on him, but he held back and just because to slowly finger Hank. The more he moved, the more Hank eased up, and before he knew it Hank was gasping softly. 

“M-More, Connor.” His little plea was rewarded with more lube and a second finger and oh, the sound he made. A whimpering moan of satisfaction that sent shudders running up Connor’s spine. Oh Hank was _gorgeous_ like that. Silver hair a mess beneath him, eyes squeezed shut, and his lips parted as moan after moan escaped him. “Nnn, yes yes - just like that.” 

“You’re so sexy like this,” Connor couldn’t help himself.

Hank’s eyes fluttered open and, for just a moment, Connor caught the faint blush and the awkward smile that quirked his lips. “Deeper, and curl your—“ His gentle instruction was cut off by a loud cry as Hank bucked his hips down into Connor’s touch. “Fuuuuck!” He was trembling all over now and his fingers clutched in the sheets as he tried to calm himself back down. “Just like that,” he panted.

Connor could proudly state that he was a quick learner. Hank’s moaned instructions became increasingly less helpful as he melted further and further into Connor’s touch. Finally, when he felt like he might explode just from watching Hank writhing on his fingers, Hank began begging for more.

“I can’t - fuck nnn - I’m going to die. I need you to fuck me.” His hips moved eagerly against Connor’s thrusts, trying in vain to fill the ache that his lover left in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as he slid his fingers free the man was already eagerly stroking himself. “You really are such a mess,” Connor teased. With some more lube slicked along the length of his erection, Connor gave his lieutenant what he was begging for. Slowly, inch by inch, he acclimated Hank’s ass to the girth of his cock. Hank was shuddering again, his body quaking against the penetration, but he swallowed up every inch of Connor.

“H-Hank…” He moaned as his lover’s ass met his lap.

“D-Don’t move,” he gasped, “just yet.”

That was surprisingly harder than it sounded. Being buried so deep in Hank, seeing him looking so vulnerable… He wanted to fuck him, badly. Still, he waited for Hank. After a moment the trembling subsided and the older man rocked his hips down against Connor’s cock. Their moans mixed into a single needy sound before Hank panted out: “O-kay, I’m good.”

“More than good,” Connor groaned as he began to move inside Hank’s ass. The young man didn’t realize how good it would feel to be inside Hank, to hear him moaning for more, to know that he was the one making Hank feel like this.

He kept his pace slow and steady at first, enjoying the sight of Hank writhing for him, but soon his self control began wearing out. It was impossible to contain himself when Hank felt so warm around him - when he literally begged for more. And the harder Connor fucked him, the more his lieutenant unraveled. He thought he was loud when Hank fucked him, Hank was a beast. He moaned and snarled, always urging Connor for more. His hands wandered constantly, never satisfied with what they were holding onto. Sometimes his fingers splayed over Connor’s chest, other times they grasped at the sheets or crushed Connor closer so that he could greedily demand kisses.

It was so different from the way he usually was - firm and in charge, always holding Connor close to him. When Hank’s hands wandered again, Connor caught one and kissed the palm tenderly. The reaction was electric. Hank’s whole body shuddered and his ass tightened wonderfully around Connor’s cock. The older man’s eyes fluttered open, focused despite his breathless need, and he smiled. Gorgeous.

“H-Hank!” It was too much. His handsome lieutenant - his lover - smiling up at him like that. A perfect secret that only he got to know. Their fingers pressed together as they came, his body shaking roughly as he hammered Hank with each orgasmic thrust.


	11. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn from Hank. ;D

_Please_

The way he ached for Lieutenant Anderson was unlike anything Connor had experienced so far. Worse, was that he hardly knew what to do with his new feelings in the first place and THESE feelings were even harder to make sense of than the others! Something about the way Hank looked at him when he’d been changing made him simultaneously feel like he was on fire and made his groin ache.

His database search told him that this was arousal, lust, a desire for intimacy… but he’d never had use for those feelings. He’d never _desired_ anything before.

Now he desired Hank.

That was a strange thought, but his body echoed the sentiment with an increase in discomfort, a pressure in his cock. Tentatively he wrapped a fist around his cock and began to stroke himself, slowly at first but with growing urgency. Despite himself he began to think of Hank, to imagine that it was _his_ hand around his cock and not his own. He bit his lip as he bucked his hips against his hand. “Hank…” He whimpered the man’s name into the empty room. The thought of Hank touching him was driving him crazy, and it was doing anything but reliving the ache in his groins.

“Please, please,” he gasps to no one, unable to contain his arousal. He’d never felt anything like this. It felt so damned good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Hank! Nnn, fuck me!”

But Hank wasn’t here.

He shifted onto his knees and slipped his fingers into his ass. Hank wasn’t here, but he could simulate what would it be like. Somewhat. Collected data on males of his age and height suggested Hank’s full length would be much larger than his fingers could replicate, but it was still better than just touching himself. He pressed his fingers deeper, whimpering loudly as he pressed just the right spot to send desperate shivers through his body. What a difference it would make if Hank was fucking him.

He spread his fingers curiously, trying to imagine just what it would be like to have his lieutenant fucking him. He absently rocked back into the thrust of his own fingers, longing to press them deeper, as another moan escaped him. It felt good, so good, but it wasn’t enough.

The android focused his thoughts on the image of Hank, no longer stroking him but fucking him. He’d be rough, there was no doubt about it, but not cruel… Overwhelming, protective. Connor whimpered with renewed desperation. The thought of Hank made it better. Handsome silver hair falling across his chin… He’d be sweaty, breathing hard. What would his voice sound like when it was filled with arousal? Would he call Connor’s name like Connor called his? His body shuddered desperately. “Please,” he whispered again. “Please, Hank.”

“Please wha—“ Connor’s eyes opened suddenly and he froze all at once, still very much in the middle of a very lewd act on his lieutenant’s sofa. “Jesus Christ, Connor!”

Connor’s LED flashed red and he felt tears well up in his eyes. This wasn’t… Would Hank reject him? The thought had never crossed his mind before and now the terror of it was practically overwhelming. He was also still painfully aroused and now the object of his arousal was standing a few feet from him. He shuddered desperately, but looked up at Hank with a pleading expression.

“Please fuck me,” he pleaded softly. “I want it so badly.”

His words had a visible effect on the older man. He shifted his stance, narrowed his eyes, but his posture eased after a moment and a strange look crossed into his eyes. “What the fuck are you playing at?” But he was moving closer.

Connor bit his lip and held Hank’s gaze as he plunged his own fingers deeper into his ass. “I’m not… I - nnn - Hank, please! I’m…” his cheeks flushed brilliant red “I’m begging…” 

Hank’s cheeks warmed in response to the sight of the boy fucking himself on his sofa. “Fuck… Really, kid?”

Connor whimpered, his hips bucking back into the press of his fingers. “Yes, yes, please! I can’t… I _need_ you!”

The older man was at the edge of the sofa now, studying Connor as the boy touched himself. His tongue ran along his teeth and, without another word, he undid his pants and swatted Connor’s hand lightly. “Come here.” He slipped onto the sofa with Connor, grabbed the boy’s hips and dragged him close before Connor could react. It wasn’t until he felt the head of Hank’s cock against his ass that his mind seemed to catch up with reality. Hank was going to fuck him???

“Not like this!” He gasped before adjusting his position. He wanted to see Hank above him, strong and _his_. 

Hank flushed again now that Connor was staring up at him. “O-kay.” He breathed. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

Hank swallowed and pressed himself to the boy’s ass - already warm and eager for him after Connor’s attempts at satisfying himself. The noise Hank made sent shivers racing through every fiber of Connor’s being. The android rocked down to meet Hank’s thrust, delighting in the sensation of being suddenly _full_. Full of Hank. Hank didn’t let him adjust. Now that he was inside Connor he seemed to forget his hesitance.

“Fuck, Con,” he groaned, “you feel… amazing.” His voice was a breathless sigh mixed with a low growl. It was better than Connor had imagined.

Connor, meanwhile, couldn’t even think of how to make words anymore. Hank was fucking him, deep and hard and fast and it was more than he could imagine and so much better. Desperate little moans kept tumbling from his lips with each firm buck but something was still missing. He rocked himself into the older man’s thrusts as a pressure built and built inside of him, and then he realized what he was missing. Hank’s scent. Thoughtlessly he wrapped his arms around the man and dragged him down against him, kissing his neck and then moving up to find his lips.

Hank moaned softly and then, before Connor could do it, he was kissing the android beneath him. Connor clung to the older man like he would run away the moment he let go, but Hank didn’t. He held Connor close to him as he fucked him and stole kisses when his breathless panting allowed it. Minutes felt like seconds, but Connor was already so close.

“H-Hank!” He cried out the older man’s name as he came and, to his surprise, he felt Hank shudder at the sound.

“Nn, Connor…” He breathed the boy’s name in his ear, then kissed it tenderly. “Hang in there for a moment longer.”

Connor shuddered and nodded as Hank continued to hammer him. He thought his climax had already peaked, that it was over, but the sensation of Hank moving inside of him after his body had already reached such a crescendo of feeling… It was too much. He began to whimper and squirm, fingers desperately clinging to Hank’s shirt. Hank felt so much bigger now, so much deeper, and he was making such sexy, breathy noises. Then he was coming and they were kissing and Connor had never felt so _satisfied_. He was full of his lieutenant’s come and, despite his own orgasm moments ago, he was coming again.

He whimpered Hank’s name over and over again as he came and once again he felt Hank trembled with each repetition. Hank slumped down on top of the boy then, his chest heaving and his body heavy with fatigue. Connor smiled to himself and gently found Hank’s lips.

“Thank you,” he sighed.

Hank just blushed and kissed him again. “Don’t mention it.” He chuckled softly.


	12. Pornography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, my Hank wrote this for me because I asked. But I thought it was too good not to share. It's more PWP. (:

_Pornography_

_This is a dumb idea_ , Hank reminded himself for the nth time. How was finding porn featuring Connor - or at least a RK800 model - going to help him get over his fixation for the boy?? He consoled himself with the thought that there wouldn’t be any… Freedom and Deviancy was such a new thing for androids — but no, there it was… search results popping up one after another for his stupidly specific request. Curiosity won over rationality. He skipped to somewhere in the middle and hit play… Instantly he’s staring at the spitting image of Connor being fucked by some generic porn star.

Shame almost bested him within the first couple seconds of the clip. He couldn’t do this — Connor didn’t deserve it… Except then not!Connor started _begging_ for more. His breath hitched and his stomach knotted. This was exactly the stuff floating around in his head that he couldn’t deal with. Connor beneath him, Connor wanting _more_. Hank reached down and began to stroke himself, focusing on those hungry moans and pleading words as he let himself pretend he was the one coaxing those sounds from Connor.

***

Connor came out of rest mode when a strange noise caught his attention. His LED lit up yellow as he looked around Hank’s home. It was only him and Sumo, asleep on the sofa.

“Hank?” he questioned, but recieved no immediate reply.

Concerned, he got up to follow the muffled sounds to their source: Hank’s room? Connor didn’t think to hesitate before he pushed open the door. If something was wrong, then Hank could need him _now_. Immediately his LED turned red and then faded back into yellow as he realized what he’d been seeing and hearing: Hank, naked in bed, eyes closed as he jerked himself off. He was making rough, breathless noises but Connor hadn’t heard those. Instead, the noise that he _had_ heard was coming from the tablet beside him currently playing, based on a quick scan, “Undercover Boyfriend” - a recent pornographic film starring a RK800 portraying a cop going undercover as a sex worker.

Surprise shifted slowly to embarrassed confusion.

Not because Hank was watching pornography - that was typical human behavior - but because he couldn’t stop _watching_ him. The way he touched himself, the way his lips parted slightly when he moaned, the way he said “Connor” in such a desperate tone.. Wait..

“Hank?” He replied, confused and painfully curious. His cheeks were already burning as he approached the now flustered lieutenant.

“Jesus Christ! Connor what the fuck are you doing in here?!”

Connor glanced down at the tablet that was still moaning with pleasure. “I… I heard something and thought that I should… well… check.”

Hank’s face turned beat red and the man abruptly slapped a hand over the screen, pausing the video as he fumbled to move the tablet. “It isn’t… How long… Fuck, Connor!”

Too flustered for words, and his stress level was through the roof. Connor edged closer to the bed. “You said my name,” he pushed.

“Fuck, kid… You weren’t supposed to hear any of that. It’s just idle fantasy..” He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He was still painfully hard, but he felt he owed it to Connor to at least apologize for jacking off to the thought of him getting fucked. “I shouldn’t have been thinking about you like that…”

“What if I liked it? It made me feel… excited?” He was still learning all of these emotions and the subtle ways they all interacted with his body and mind.

Hank looked like he’d been hit by a flying pig - incredulous and kind of angry and also maybe a little excited. “What are you saying, Connor? That you enjoy me masturbating to the thought of you?” He couldn’t meet Connor’s eyes as he spoke, but he kept going regardless of how stupid a decision that was. “Or that you liked the idea of me fucking you?”

Connor trembled despite himself. “I like the idea of you fucking me.”

Hank thought he’d died for a second there. He jerked around toward Connor to see the boy stripping off his clothes.

“Will you fuck me, Lieutenant? Like the android in that film? It made you very aroused.”

“Fuck, Con.” Hank wanted to say No, to say that this was all stupid and just hormones and lust talking but… He couldn’t stop himself. He wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled the boy onto the bed with him. “You sure you want to do something like this… with me?”

Connor gasped in surprise as Hank pulled him into bed, but he broke into a wide smile. His LED was bright yellow and flashing a mile a minute. Hank brushed it lightly before Connor could reply and Connor shuddered in response. “H-Hey…”

“Does that feel good?” He brushed a calloused finger against the little display again and Connor shuddered once again.

“Yes! But I wanted… I function like a human male… You can treat me the same.”

Hank’s attention trailed down Connor’s body, eating him up with his eyes. Beautiful kid, seducing him with that naive excitement. “You really do.” His body was more slender than Hank’s but also firmer. Those adorable traces of freckles covered the rest of his body too, and there was a mole on his hip like the one on the back of his neck. Hank brushed his fingers over the boy’s skin, tracing those little blemishes as he worked his way downward. Functioned like a human indeed. Connor was already hard and his chest was heaving lightly.

“I am more excited than I anticipated,” Connor admitted bashfully.

“You really like this idea then? Of me…”

“Only if you are okay with having sex with me…” Connor added quickly as he reached up to touch Hank’s broad chest.

Hank chuckled softly and gave Connor’s cock a soft squeeze before beginning to massage him. He felt absolutely ‘real’, he could even feel him twitching as he ran his finger along the vein of his cock. Connor moaned, his hands falling absently away from Hank’s chest.

“Is that.. nn.. a yes?”

“Yeah, kid. That’s definitely a yes.”

He shifted abruptly, moving away from Connor, and Connor let out a noise of distress. “Wait, why are you leaving?”

“I need a condom, lube.. You know?”

“You, uhm, don’t.. I can self-lubricate and there’s no risk of diseases.” He was blushing and his LED had turned red.

Hank moved back toward the android. “Wonders of technology,” he muttered to himself. “Are you alright with that? Do you want me to come inside of you?”

“Yes!” Connor covered his face with his hands. “I mean, you can… I don’t mind.”

Hank smiled to himself and gently brushed a finger over that flashing red ring. “I’m not the only one that’s been fantasizing, am I?”

Connor peeked between his fingers and pressed his lips together. “No,” he confessed.

“That’s good…” Those words alone had Connor’s LED racing back from red to blue. Much better. “I certainly feel less like a creep now.” Hank shifted Connor slightly, pulling one of the boy’s legs over his shoulder as he pressed himself to Connor’s ass. “Are you ready?”

“Mhm.”

Hank let out a shaky breath as he pressed inside of Connor. “You tell me if I need to stop or if I hurt you, okay Con?”

Connor moaned and his hands splayed across the bedsheets. “Uh-huh,” he moaned as he pressed his ass back against Hank’s cock. “Your dick is bigger than I expected,” he announced with a note of happiness in his voice. “It feels _good_.”

“You like big cock, huh?” He pushed in deeper, watching Connor’s mouth open wordlessly as he took in even more. 

“ _Yes_.” Hank filled Connor as deeply as he could and the boy wiggled eagerly, pressing himself flush against his lieutenant’s lap. The sensation had him moaning and shuddering. “That’s _amazing_.” He moaned softly, his eyes fluttered open to take in the sight of the man above him. Hank was watching him with such intensity, the older man’s chest heaving slightly, and a smile quirked onto his lips. Connor recalled the video, the way Hank had responded to the audio when the RK800 had said what? “ _Please_ , Hank. Please fuck me.”

It delighted Connor to see the way his lieutenant faltered at those words, the way he trembled with excitement and rocked his hips forward. It took him a second to regain himself. “Fuck,” was all the coherency he managed as he began to slowly move inside Connor. His thrusts were slow at first but steadily they picked up speed as he adjusted to Connor’s pleas.

Apparently RK800s were prone to begging, because Connor was practically screaming in desperation. “Oh, Hank! Yes! There!” He shuddered and rocked himself down against Hank, whimpering with satisfaction when he hit that spot just so. “I’m going to come, Hank… Please, oh god, please come inside me!”

Hank groaned low in his throat, unable to control the wave of pleasure that crashed into him. “ _Fuck, Connor_!” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so hard, but that didn’t matter. Not with the way Connor’s ass was trembling and squeezing him, milking him for everything as the greedy boy rocked and rocked against him. 

He reached down to stroke Connor so that he could feel the boy’s orgasm as he spilled a sticky come-like substance across his own stomach. “Hank, aaaahnnn, Hank! So good, Hank!” He was practically sobbing as he climaxed, his whole body quaking deliciously around him.

When his senses returned to him, Connor flushed at the sight of himself. Hank just grinned. “You’re a hot mess, aren’t you Con?”

Connor nodded and looked cautiously up at Hank. “Do you think… you can fuck me again?”

Hank looked surprised but his body was certainly into the idea. “Give me a couple minutes to recover and we’ll see what I can do.” He flopped down beside the boy and laid his arms around him. “You’re a hell of a lot better than porn, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> we are on [tuuumblr](https://fucking-androids.tumblr.com). Come give us asks and prompts. (:


End file.
